Bertemu Kamu
by lilaloey
Summary: Aku takkan mengencani laki-laki yang lebih muda dariku, walau ia tampan sekalipun aku takkan peduli. Tapi bagaimana ini? Dia datang lagi padaku, / Seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA lagi-lagi datang kepadaku dengan setangkai mawar merah dia berlutut dihadapan ku mengatakan. "Jadi pacarku ya noona." aku tersenyum sinis../CHANBAEK GS
1. chapter 1

**-Baekhyun pov**

Aku tidak tahu bahkan aku tidak mengerti dengan selera anak muda jaman sekarang, hanya saja ini akan terasa aneh. Seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi dan berseragam SMA lagi-lagi datang kepadaku, dengan setangkai mawar merah, dia berlutut dihadapanku mengatakan..

"Jadi pacarku ya noona.?" aku tersenyum sinis, pernyataannya ini bahkan terlihat seperti lelucon untukku. Astaga bagaimana bisa pemuda ini terus menggangguku dan selalu mengajakku pacaran.

Ayolah jangan pikir aku mau dengannya, pemuda ini bukanlah seleraku aku bahkan tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Lagi-pula aku ini sudah tua, ah tidak-tidak. Aku tidak setua itu, aku bahkan baru berusia dua puluh tahun,

Hey. aku tidak cocokkan dengannya? Tapi bagaimana ini, dia datang lagi ke padaku, Ya Tuhan aku harus apa?

 _"aku tidak mengenalmu"_ kata itu sudah tidak lagi mempan untuknya.

 _"kau te_ _rlalu muda untukku"_ kalau yang ini aku selalu kalah telak, dia selalu membalas..

 _"cinta itu tidak memandang usia noona"_ ah telingaku sudah bosan mendengarnya.

 _"aku tidak menyukaimu"_ Ok yang ini paling menyebalkan karna dia selalu menjawab.

 _"aku akan membuat_ _noona menyukaiku jika noona mau menjadi pacarku!"_

Menyebalkan bukan?

Sekarang apa yang harus ku katakan? Haruskah aku..

"Baiklah" menerimanya.

Aku mendongak ketika pemuda itu berdiri, Sial kenapa dia tinggi sekali? aku bahkan tampak seperti kurcaci. Dia menatapku dengan senyum 'yah apa-lagi jika bukan senyum idiot, dan...

Ok, kali ini mata sipitku berubah menjadi bulat. Ayolah siapa sih yang tidak akan terkejut jika seseorang tiba-tiba memelukmu, dan inilah yang tengah aku rasakan.

"jadi kita sudah resmi pacarankan noona.?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng, kemudian dia diam.

"Tentu saja tidak! Chanyeol, kau harus berhenti menggangguku, dan berhenti menggodaku dengan bunga. Ayolah Chanyeol, aku tidak pantas untukmu, kau juga tidak pantas untukku. Jadi Chanyeol, kumohon, berhentilah menggangguku."

Kalian tahu? Ada yang aneh dengan pemuda ini. Aku adalah penjual bunga milik ibu ku sendiri dan si tiang listrik ini membeli bunga mawar merah itu dariku. Oh betapa bodoh dan lucunya orang ini.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian aku menatap mata bulatnya, memperhatikan iris kelam yang kini mulai menjadi sayu. _Bukan salahku_ , batinku, jika sitiang listrik ini sakit hati dengan jawabanku, bukan salahku.

"Kenapa?"

kenapa? Astaga pertanyaan macam apa ini, aku kan sudah bilang, dia tidak pantas untukku dan aku tidak pantas untuknya. Oh ayolah aku tidak mungkin kan mengulanginya?

"Jika karna kita beda usia, bukankah itu tidak masalah noona? Kecuali-"

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

Aku tidak pandai berbohong, Kim junmyeon bilang aku sangat payah dalam hal berbohong, mungkin terlihat dari ekspresiku yang kurang mendukung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah tidak punya alibi lain untuk ku jadikan alasan.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan aku dengannya."

Kembali, mataku kubuat bulat lagi. Hanya sebentar omong-omong.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sebelum bicara. Sekarang apa yang harus ku katakan? Oh Tuhan, serius aku sudah tidak punya lagi alasan.

"Datanglah besok malam, noona ku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun," katanya sambil menyentuh bahuku. Aku hendak mengeluarkan suara namun dia kembali bicara. "Dan bawa kekasihmu noona."

Chanyeol menepuk bahuku sebanyak dua kali. Lalu berbalik, berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang dari atensiku. Ya Tuhan aku bahkan sempat bergidig saat dia tersenyum miring padaku sebelum berbalik.

Oh dia bahkan tak terlihat patah hati.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dia katakan, aku datang pada pesta ulang tahun kaka nya dengan gaun pink cerah sederhana sebatas lututku. Aku sempat kesulitan untuk masuk kedalam karna tidak membawa kertas undangan. Kalian ingat kan? kemarin dia hanya mengundangku dengan mulut, bukan dengan kertas undangan dan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka- Orang tua dan juga kaka- Chanyeol. Untung saja dia datang dan menghentikan pertikaian mulut antara aku dan juga si penjaga.

Ah ya, untuk tempat, kami berada disalah satu Restoran ternama dikorea. Chanyeol memberitahuku lewat sms, kami memang sempat bertukar nomor saat Chanyeol mulai menggangguku dulu. Sedikit _info_ aku sama sekali tidak merespon ketika Chanyeol menelponku atau bualan sampah yang sering dia berikan lewat sms. Aku sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah pacar noona."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang pemuda yang tengah berada disampingku ini.

"Kim Jongin?"

Kim Jongin lelaki tan yang kini tengah menikmati kudapan pesta yang berada tak jauh ditempat kami berdiri, adalah lelaki yang kubawa untuk menipu Chanyeol.

"Ya."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kenapa tidak percaya?"

"Karna dia bahkan terlihat muda dariku."

"Benarkah?" Aku tertawa canggung. "Mungkin karna dia tampan jadi tampak terlihat muda."

Oh, bagaimana bisa Jongin bisa lebih muda dari Chanyeol. Padahal penampilannya sudah kubuat setua mungkin.

Oh ya Tuhan semoga tidak ketahuan.

"Sudah berapa lama?" dia bertanya sambil menatapku. Aku menatapnya bingung dan dia terkekeh pelan. "Kau dan dia, sudah berapa lama?"

Ah aku mengerti sekarang, dan aku akan memulai kebohongan lagi. Aku kembali melihat Jongin sebelum bicara.

"Dua tahun, ya dua tahun. Kami bertemu di suatu taman, saat itu aku terjatuh dan Jongin datang membantuku. Seiring berjalannya waktu kami mulai saling mengenal, dan...," Aku mengalihkan atensiku dari jongin untuk melihat mata bulat Chanyeol, dia mengangkat sebelah halisnya. Ah, dia tampak menunggu ucapanku yang sempat terjeda ".., Dan jatuh cinta"

Dia menganggukan kepalanya tampak mengerti, tapi kenapa? kenapa dia tak terlihat pata hati dan kenapa juga, aku harus tak terima.

Oh ya Tuhan ada apa denganku?

"Noona?"

Kami berhenti saling menatap, dan beralih pada Jongin yang memanggil diriku.

"Oh tidak Jongin, jangan memanggilku noona disini." seruku pelan hampir berbisik, dalam hati aku bicara. Semoga Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" oh,tapi dia mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini.

"Ya" kataku

"Kenapa dia tidak boleh memanggil sebutan noona disini? Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh disini. kau _kan_ lebih muda darinya."

"Oh, ayolah Chanyeol, noona tidak selalu di gunakan untuk orang yang lebih tua."

"Tentu saja," aku mundur satu langkah saat Chanyeol melangkah mendekat.

Aku tak kan masalah tapi Chanyeol menatapku dengan senyum aneh dan itu tampak mengerikan bagiku dan aku merasa takut.

"C-Chanyeol." aku terus melangkah mundur hingga sudah tak ada lagi celah untuk mundur, yang sialnya ada tembok dibelakangku dan itu digunakan oleh Chanyeol untuk menghimpit tubuhku.

"Jongin. Oh, ada Jongin Chanyeol. Jangan menghimpitku seperti ini, kau akan dibunuh olehnya."

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi."

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Jongin telah pergi. Gadis pendek bermata bulat dengan rambut sebahu telah membawanya pergi, aku benar bukan?,"

Aku takut, begitu tegang saat Chanyeol menyentuh pipiku.

"Dan kau bohong soal Jongin adalah pacarmu."

"Aku tid-"

"Adikmu," aku ingin menatapnya tapi tidak berani mendongak, dia begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Akan kupastikan jika aku mendongak sedikit saja bibir kami akan segera bersentuhan. "Adik kandungmu, Jongin adalah adik kandungmu. Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"D-dari mana kau tahu?" aku bertanya sambil mengambil alih tangan Chanyeol yang tampak ingin menyentuh bibirku.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, aku tak akan menyukai milik orang. Jadi sebelum aku mendekatimu aku sudah lebih dulu mencari tahu tentangmu."

"Ya kau benar, itulah sebabnya kau tahu namaku."

"Ya. Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku menciummu."

TBC

.

 **I** **ni emang gajelas dan pendek bgt aku tau itu.**


	2. Chanyeol

"Yak! Park Chanyeol."

Oh Shiit, ingin sekali aku membunuhmu Yoora noona.

Ayolah, aku sudah hampir mencium bibirnya, tapi Yoora noona datang dan menghentikan semuanya. Aku menatap Baekhyun yang tengah membuang napasnya, dadanya tampak terlihat naik-turun dan mata sipit indahnya terus menatapku dengan tajam. Ini aneh aku bahkan belum menciumnya sama sekali, hanya menariknya mendekat omong-omong dan itu membuat dada kami saling menempel, tapi dia sudah tampak terengah seakan-akan aku telah maraup habis bibirnya hingga dia kehilangan banyak pernapasannya.

Aku sudah tidak lagi menghimpitnya. Oh sekali lagi, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu Yoora noona.

"Dasar tidak tahu tempat! Kau pikir kau sedang dimana? Hah."

"Di tempat ulang tahunmu noona," jawabku dengan santai. "Oh, ayolah noona, memangnya apa yang sedang ku lakukan?"

Noona ku menatapku dengan tajam lalu memukul bahuku satu kali. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatku mengaduh.

"Kau tidak apakan? Oh Baekhyun, maafkan adikku yang tak tahu malu ini." aku hendak berteriak, tak terima dengan ucapan noona pada Baekhyun. Tapi urung ketika noona membawa Baekhyun pergi dengan seenak jidatnya. Oh aku bahkan harus membuka mulutku sendiri.

Satu jam yang lalu, mungkin saja omong-omong. Baekhyun sudah mengenal Yoora noona karna aku telah mengenalkannya sebagai teman baikku. Noona sempat mengira bahwa Baekhyun adalah kekasihku namun dikoreksi oleh Baekhyun dan dia malah memperkenalkan Jongin sebagai kekasihnya.

Aku tak habis pikir sebenarnya, kenapa Baekhyun melakukan hal itu, padahal Jongin adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Lucu memang. Disaat banyak lelaki yang bisa ia jadikan penipu, ia malah lebih memilih adiknya sendiri. Baekhyun memang tak menyukaiku aku tahu itu, tapi hal itulah yang membuatku penasaran.

Saat itu aku melihat Baekhyun menjemput Jongin di sekolahanku. Jongin adalah adik kelasku, jika aku kini berada di kelas tiga maka jongin berada di kelas dua. Aku sempat tak percaya bahwa Jongin adalah adik dari Baekhyun, yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah Baekhyun yang berperan sebagai adik Jongin. Ayolah Baekhyun ku terlalu imut untuk dijadikan seorang noona. Dan disitulah dimulai, aku seperti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat senyum indahnya, aku mulai seperti orang gila, tersenyum dikelas sambil melamun hingga di tegur oleh guru. Aku mulai mengikutinya seperti penguntit, tidak sopan memang, tapi itulah aku. Si tampan Park Chanyeol yang selalu mendapatkan keinginannya.

Setelah mengetahui seluk-beluk Baekhyun aku mulai mencari cara untuk mendekatinya. Saat itu aku membeli bunga mawar ditoko bunga ibunya yang secara kebetulan dilayani oleh Byun Baekhyun sendiri dan aku langsung memberikan bunganya pada Baekhyun hingga pada akhirnya hal itu terus terulang. Bodoh memang, tapi begitulah orang jatuh cinta.

Tiga bulan pendekatan aku belum juga mendapatkan hatinya. Dia memang ceria tapi dingin padaku, dia benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Disaat para gadis mengejarku Baekhyun malah menghindariku. Oh, memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? Aku tampan? Ya, tentu saja aku tampan. Aku baik, pintar, kaya apa lagi. Jadi, apa yang kurang dariku?

Yang kutahu adalah usia, aku memang baru tujuh belas tahun dan dia lebih tua dariku. Tapi hal itu tidak perlu dijadikan masalah, karna pada kenyataannya cinta tak memandang apa-apa.

Jadi disini masalahnya adalah jatuh cinta, Baekhyun memang belum mencintaiku tapi tak apa, aku masih bisa berusaha.

Aku sempat terkejut kemarin, saat Baekhyun mengatakan sedang menjalin kasih. Padahal aku sudah mencari tahu tentang hal itu dan memastikan dengan benar bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah milik orang lain. Dan aku semakin terkejut sekaligus ingin tertawa saat Baekhyun mengenalkan Jongin padaku sebagai kekasih. Oh beruntunglah aku, karna aku masih bisa menahannya.

Omong-omong Jongin juga mengenalku. Ayolah, aku cukup terkenal disekolahku. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku harus menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan makananku, agar dia tidak menyebut namaku dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun ku marah.

.

.

.

Acaranya sudah selesai kami -Aku dan Baekhyun kini berada dimobil sedangkan Jongin? Entalah, mungkin sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Aku berniat mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Oh ya, sedikit _info,_ tadi, saat di pesta aku sempat kesulitan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Hanya aku dan Baekhyun omong-omong, dia terus menolak saat aku ingin mengantarnya pulang, untung saja ada Yoora noona yang terus membujuk Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama karna tengah malam akan sangat sulit mendapatkan transportasi umum.

Oh Yoora noona terima kasih untuk hal ini.

Aku melihat Baekhyun disampingku yang tampak merenggut, bibirnya terus mengerucut sejak tadi, sejak kami berada dimobil dan aku menertawakan perbuatan nya yang ingin menipuku. Kemudian aku terkekeh saat Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?"

Matanya tampak mendelik tajam.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Entalah. Kau begitu lucu dan aku ingin terus tertawa."

Ada alasan kenapa aku tak selalu menyebutnya noona. Selain wajahnya yang tak mendukung aku memang tak suka memanggilnya noona. Ayolah dia terlalu imut.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Ingat, aku lebih tua darimu."

"Yoora noona bahkan lebih tua darimu, aku selalu mengganggunya hingga menangis dan itu cukup membuatku senang. Aku bahkan tertawa saat dia melakukan hal lucu. Ayolah Baekhyun jika kau berada diposisiku kau akan sama sepertiku."

"Dan kau akan merasa malu jika kau sedang berada diposisiku."

"Jadi kau malu?"

"Oh tidak, bukan begitu. maksudku-"

Aku terkekeh ketika dia menunjukan ekspresi gugup yang begitu kentara.

"Kau malu," putusku dengan mutlak

Dia merenggut tidak suka lalu menatapku dengan raut melas. "Ayolah?"

"Okeh." aku menyerah. Wajahnya yang merah karna merona benar-benar membuatku menyerah.

Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa seorang noona menjadi begitu menggemaskan.

Aku kembali fokus untuk menyetir. Ah, ya usiaku mesih terlalu muda untuk menggunakan roda empat seperti ini, aku bahkan harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada orang-tuaku. Mereka sempat menolak namun berkat kegigihanku dalam menyakinkan mama dan papa mereka akhirnya merelakan mobil mewahnya malam ini untuk kugunakan mengantar Baekhyun. Aku bisa saja menggunakan skuter yang kubawa tadi, namun angin malam akan membuatnya merasa dingin dan aku tak-kan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Selang beberapa menit kami akhirnya sampai dirumahnya, aku hendak turun dari mobil namun suara Baekhyun menghetikan kegiatanku yang hendak membuka pintu. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Sudah malam, tidak baik laki-laki bermain dirumah perempuan. Sebaiknya kau pulang Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak ingin bermain Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin bertemu ibumu." dia mengikuti apa yang kulakan sebelumnya. Mengerutkan kening tanda tidak mengerti.

Aku mengedikan bahu lalu turun dari mobilku, berjalan mendahului Baekhyun hingga mencapai pada batas pintu. Aku hendak mengetuk pintu namun urung ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka hingga menampilkan sosok paruh baya cantik walau usianya sudah tak lagi muda.

"Selamat malam ibu mertua." aku tersenyum setelah membungkuk sedikit demi menjaga sopan santun pada orang-tua.

Wajah yang terlihat ingin marah itu luntur seketika setelah melihatku, digantikan oleh senyum indah beserta pelukan. Ibu Baekhyun tentu mengenalku, ia bahkan yang sering membujuk Baekhyun agar berhenti menghindariku saat aku sedang berkunjung ketoko bunganya.

"Oh Chanyeol. Tadinya aku ingin memarahi Baekhyun karna tidak izin terlebih dahulu dan akan memukulnya karna pulang larut malam."

"Aku tahu ibu tak-kan setega itu." timpal Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam.

Aku melihat Baekhyun dari ambang pintu. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa setelah sebelumnya melempar tas kecil yang sejak tadi ia bawa kesembarang arah lalu memenjamkan matanya. Kurasa dia kelelahan, itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Bibi aku telah membawa pulang putrimu yang cantik itu dengan selamat, apa ada hadiah untukku?"

"Oh, park Chanyeol pulanglah kau." aku terkekeh saat ibu Baekhyun melemparkan bantal kecil yang dijadikan hiasan itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ah ya, tentu saja Chanyeol. Duduklah, akan kubuatkan kau sup hangat spesial untukmu." jawab ibu sembari membawaku masuk kedalam.

Baekhyun merenggut beranjak dari sofa untuk pergi kekamarnya.

Aku sempat menyeringai saat dia berjalan sambil melirikku. Mungkin dia kesal karna aku yang tak mengikuti perkataannya.

Aku menatap ibu Baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirku sebelum bicara. "Tak usah bibi, lain kali saja. Aku harus pulang. Ah ya, terima kasih atas tawaran nya."

Setelah mengatakan itu kemudian aku pamit meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun dan juga keluarganya.

.

.

.

Semenjak mengenal Baekhyun aku mulai menjalani hari-hariku dengan semangat. Jika biasanya aku bangun pukul 06:45 dan berakhir dengan hukuman karna terlambat sekolah, kini semua mulai berubah. Aku mulai berusaha bangun sepagi mungkin agar dapat menikmati sinar matahari pagi. Selain itu, aku juga dapat menikmati secangkir teh hangat dari seseorang yang begitu spesial. Byun Baekhyun tentu saja.

Aku bergegas untuk pergi ke toko bunga yang dimiliki oleh ibu Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya memberisihkan diri dan mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam sekolah. Hari ini tidak ada sarapan, atau lebih tepatnya aku sedang tidak ingin sarapan dirumah. Nasi goreng kimchi beserta teh hangat buatan Baekhyun lebih menggugah selera dibandingkan roti bakar buatan maid dirumah.

Setelah sampai ditoko, aku mulai mengganggu kegiatan Baekhyun dengan mengacau apapun yang sedang ia lakukan. Seperti sengaja memetik bunga lalu menyampirkan nya ditelinga Baekhyun hingga membuat ia melotot sembari menaruh satu tangannya dipinggang, sedang tangan lainnya -Jari telunjuk ia tunjungkan dihadapan wajahku.

"Dasar pemuda aneh!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menaruh nampan berisi sepiring nasi goreng kimchi juga secangkir teh hangat itu di atas meja. "Kau tahu Chanyeol? Ini sudah kelima-belas hari nya kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengemis masakanku."

"Waah hebat, kau menghitungnya noona?" aku terkekeh saat dia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan cepat dan gerak-geriknya mulai terlihat gugup.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya menebak omong-omong." dia tampak mengelak. Ya Tuhan dia lucu sekali.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya sembari menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat. Kini tangannya berada diatas dadaku. Seperti ingin menahanku agar tak semakin mendekat.

"Ya." jawabnya singkat dan datar.

Aku semakin menekan saat dia mulai meronta. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak ada gunanya karna dengan dia melakukan penolakan aku malah semakin terhibur.

"Lantas, apa maksud dari pertanyaan _'Kau tahu Chanyeol? Ini sudah kelima belas harinya kau-"_

"Oh, diamlah Park Chanyeol." timpalnya, memotong ucapanku sambil berusaha lepas dari lenganku.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kenapa?"

"Berisik kau! Lepas? Oh, ayolah Chanyeol aku harus bekerja."

"Satu ciuman satu kebebasan." tawarku dan dia tampak semakin kesal.

"Satu ciuman satu kebencian."

Itu hanya ancaman entah itu serius atau tidak tapi aku tetap harus waspada. Aku mulai melepas pelukan dengan sedikit pelan, dan dia tampak terlihat begitu lega.

Baekhyun menatapku dengan tajam, aku meringis melihatnya tapi tak sedikitpun merasa takut.

"Dasar gila."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Baekhyun kembali dengan kegiatannya, yaitu merangkai bunga. Aku memperhatikannya dalam diam sembari meraih dan menghirup teh hangat buatan Baekhyun sebelum meminum nya. Aku mulai meneguk teh hangat tersebut namun aku harus dibuat mengernyit ketika rasa aneh dalam teh itu menyentuh indra pengecapku.

 _Rasanya asin? Apa Baekhyun salah memasukan gula?_

Aku melangkahkan kaki kedepan untuk menuju Baekhyun. Pada awalnya aku ingin mengeluh tentang minuman yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun namun urung ketika aku mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tampak cekikikan.

Aku menyeringai, kembali melangkahkan kakiku hingga kini berada disamping Baekhyun. Aku menariknya untuk menghadapku dengan sedikit kasar hingga membuat dia terkejut lalu menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku kembali meneguk teh hangat ku sebelum Kemudian menarik leher belakang Baekhyun hingga mendekat dan membuat dia kembali terkerjut dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya, hal itu kugunakan untuk mencium bibirnya lalu memindahkan semua cairan hangat itu kedalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk, dan menumpahkan sebagian benda cair itu hingga mengaliri dagunya dan menetes ke pakaiannya setelah aku melepaskan ciumannya. Aku sempat tak tega melihatnya, namun kejailan harus dibayar dengan kejailan pula.

"Jadi noona, lebih seringlah melakukan hal itu. Maka aku akan menciummu dengan banyak alasan." kataku dengan satu kedipan.

"Berengsek kau!"

TBC

.

 **Gimana capt2 nya? Serukah atau kurang seruh? Boleh koreksi yah, tapi dengan kata yang baik. Btw capt ini baru pengenalan aja ya. Oya karna aku masih newbie dalam dunia ffn, jadi ya kaya gini jadinya, pendek udah gitu kurang moment lagi, sengaja sih karna emang pengen yang ringan2 dulu.**


	3. Baekhyun

Sudah lewat dua minggu sejak kejadian dimana dia mencuri kecupan pada bibir ku. Aku menyebutnya kecupan karna aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya dengan apa. Sedangkan ciuman akan terasa sangat berlebihan karna pada kenyataannya Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, meski ku akui bahwa ada sedikit desakan pada bibir bawah saat aku mencoba untuk menutup mulut. Aku kira situasi akan menjadi lebih baik dan tak ada seorangpun yang melihat apa yang kami -Chanyeol lakukan waktu itu. Tapi ternyata salah. Aku tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain aku dan Chanyeol waktu itu. Bukan hanya ibuku tapi juga kedua sahabatku yang mungkin saja baru menampak kan diri. Sialnya salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang gemar sekali bergosip, dan benar. Cerita diantara kami menyebar begitu saja seperti api yang disiram bensin.

"Demi Tuhan! Berhenti menceritakan hal bodoh itu pada mereka." kataku pada Luhan disuatu hari. Dan ia menanggapinya dengan cengiran juga kedikan bahu.

Waktu itu jam kuliah telah berakhir dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menegur Luhan sepulang kuliah nanti, karna telah membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak pada mereka. Meski hanya pada mahasiswa dikelasku tapi tetap saja itu cukup menggangu.

Aku takan masalah jika saja apa yang diceritakan Luhan tidak berdampak buruk. Tapi nyata nya semua menjadi buruk dan semakin buruk ketika orang yang menjadi penyebab hari-hari buruk itu datang dengan senyum idiot tanpa sedikitpun merasa berdosa.

"Kau selamat hari ini Lu! Tapi lain kali kau tidak akan lepas dariku." kataku sebelum kemudian membawa _alien_ tersebut keluar dari kampusku.

"Skuterku!" ucap Chanyeol begitu ia mendudukan diri disamping kemudi.

Aku menatapnya sebelum melajukan mobilku. "Berikan kunci itu padaku."

"Ya?"

"Akan ku titipkan pada Luhan," ujarku begitu aku berhasil mengambil kunci tersebut di dalam saku seragamnya. "Dia tak membawa apapun untuk pulang. Karna ada kelas tambahan jadi aku pinjam skuter mu dulu ya?" kataku sebelum kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk memberikan kunci tersebut pada Luhan.

Lima menit berlalu, setelah aku mengantarkan kunci itu pada Luhan. Aku kembali masuk pada mobilku setelah sebelumnya mengerutkan keningku ketika ada sedikit gerakan dalam bayangan didalam kaca mobilku.

"Biar aku saja yang mengemudi." ucapnya, begitu aku mendudukan diri disamping kemudi. Tempat dimana sebelumnya pemuda tinggi itu mendudukkan diri.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Aku pernah mengantarmu dengan mobil, jika kau lupa." katanya sembari menyalakan mesin mobil, lalu melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Ah ya, saat berakhirnya pesta ulang tahun kakakmu. Aku benarkan?"

"Ya."

"Aku menghukum Jongin selama satu minggu penuh, karna telah membawa mobilku tanpa izin."

"Aku justru sangat berterima kasih pada Jongin."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karna dengan begitu kau tidak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk menolak ajakan ku tentang pulang bersama."

"Aku menolak jika kau lupa. Hanya saja kakak mu terlalu pemaksa dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolaknya."

"Bukan hanya kakak ku, tapi ayah dan ibuku terutama aku. Sekalipun kau akan tetap menolak, aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang."

"Meskipun itu menggunakan Tranforasi umum?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau akan menginap dirumahku dengan alasan sudah tak ada lagi tranforasi umum yang melintas karna sudah terlalu malam."

"Cemerlang."

"Busuk sekali otakmu, park Chanyeol."

"Begitulah orang jatuh cinta. Byun Baekhyun kau akan merasakan ini juga suatu saat nanti. Ku ingatkan, tetaplah dijalan yang benar saat dirimu mulai jatuh hati padaku."

"Terserah apa katamu. Ah ya bagaimana bisa pemuda dengan seragam SMA ini masuk ketempat kuliahku?" alihku, karna sepertinya ini tak akan berakhir baik jika aku terus meladeni apa yang dia katakan. Lagipula pertanyaan ini memang pantas untuk dipertanyakan, kan?

"Aku mempunyai otak yang cerdas, Baekhyun. Aku bahkan beniat menunggumu diluar kelas. Sayangnya aku kalah cepat."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika melakukan itu."

"Seperti berani saja."

"Kedatanganmu akan berakibat buruk padaku."

"Kenapa begitu."

Aku mengubah posisi untuk memandang Chanyeol sebentar. Dahi yang cemerlang itu tertutup oleh poni, mungkin tak terlihat, tapi cukup membuatku mengerti karna ada sedikit gerakan saat aku melihatnya. Matanya yang bulat sedikit menyipit dan alis nya yang hampir menyatu.

"Kau ingat Luhan?" aku bertanya dan dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Gadis yang melihat ciuman kita waktu itu."

"Bukan kita Chanyeol, tapi kau. Kau menciumku tiba-tiba. Ah tidak, kuperingatkan itu adalah sebuah kecupan bukan ciuman."

"Aku mencium mu, Baekhyun. Bukan mengecupmu."

"Kau tidak melumat bibirku, Chanyeol. Kau hanya memasukan cairan itu kedalam mulutku. Jadi jangan membuat spekulasi sendiri dengan mengatakan itu adalah sebuah ciuman," Jelasku sedikit kesal. Mataku mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol. "Karna mu aku mendapatkan ejekan dari mereka."

"Siapa yang mengejekmu?"

"Teman kuliahku. Hanya teman sekelas sih, tapi tetap saja itu tak membuatku nyaman."

"Memang nya apa yang mereka ejekan padamu."

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?"

"Tentu, aku ingin tahu apa respon mereka tentang mencitai gadis yang lebih tua dariku."

"Awalnya mereka tertawa dan mengejekku tentang selera yang rendah, meski tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengatakan itu tak perlu dijadikan masalah. Lalu saat Luhan menceritakan bahwa kau tampan. Ah, aku benci hal in-" Aku terdiam sesaat, saat melihat senyum aneh terpancar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Jangan salah paham aku belum selesai bicara."

Chanyeol menaikan satu sudut bibirnya. "Memangnya apa yang harus kujadikan kesalah pahaman?"

"Senyummu... Ah sudahlah! Aku lelah, mereka selalu menanyakan perihal hubunganku denganmu, dan itu sungguh menggangguku. Sepertinya mereka mulai tertarik padamu semenjak Luhan menujukan sebuah foto yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana."

"Kuperingat kan bahwa pesonaku tidak akan terbantahkan."

Aku berdecih pelan. "Aku tahu kau tampan, Chanyeol. Tapi yang tampan bukan hanya dirimu."

"Kau mengakuinya?"

"Kubilang yang tampan bukan hanya dirimu."

"Tetap saja kau mengakui aku tampan."

"Ah sudahlah. Percuma, bicara padamu hanya membuatku lelah."

"Baiklah." ucapnya. Aku cukup terkejut bukan karna ucapannya tapi karna usakan lembut pada puncak kepalaku.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutku? Ya Tuhan.

TBC

.

 **Yah lagi2 pendek dan moment chanbaek juga dikit. Inih udah mentok banget dan udah ga dapet ide lagi ini juga kaya nya ga ada manis2 nya gitu :( . Maafin ya guys kalo** **misal ga kebayang sama sekali.**


	4. 4

Hari telah pagi, masih terlihat gelap karna aku bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Minggu adalah kebiasaanku melakukan jogging karna jika hari biasa aku akan melaksanakan kuliah. Jika kelas sedang ada jadwal siang atau malam maka waktu pagi, aku gunakan untuk membantu ibu bekerja.

Memiliki tubuh sehat tentu diidamkan oleh semua orang termasuk dengan diriku sendiri. Aku sedang mengikat tali sepatuku ketika ibu berteriak dari arah dapur untuk menyuruhku sarapan pagi dan aku hanya menyautinya dengan kata 'Ya' lalu bergegas untuk pergi menyusul ibu dibawah sana.

Ada segelas susu coklat serta dua potong sandwich diatas meja. Ibuku sangat tau makanan kesukaanku dan aku menyantapnya dengan semangat. Sebelumnya aku telah menghabiskan segelas susu coklat itu sebelum kemudian menggigit satu sandwich, lantas membawanya pergi karna aku harus melakukan joging. Selain itu juga aku harus sedikit menghindar dari keberadaan Chanyeol yang mungkin akan mendatangkan diri, mengingat hari ini adalah hari libur sekolah, karna akan menjadi kesempatan Chanyeol untuk menggangguku lebih lama lagi.

Sungguh jogging yang tidak akan menjadi nyaman bila kedatang manusia tiang seperti dia, tentu aku akan mencegahnya dengan caraku sendiri.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku sudah berada ditengah jalan. Sarapanku juga sudah habis, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya dijalan seperti ini. Seingatku, aku tak melakukan perjalanan dari biasanya aku keluar rumah.

Chanyeol sedang mengayuh sepedahnya yang berwarna biru ketika dia menghalangi perjalananku. Aku tak berhenti berlari agar Chanyeol tak menggangguku dan tidak mengikutiku terus menerus, tapi bagiku itu sama saja karna Chanyeol tetap mengikutiku. Apalagi dia mengikutiku menggunakan sepeda, tentu jarak akan dia tempuh dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku bertanya sambil menatapnya, sedang alisku ku biarkan menukik tanda tidak suka.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Melakukan olahraga tentu saja."

"Aku tahu, maksudku kenapa terus mengikutiku? Kau masih bisa mengayuh sepedahmu kearah lain."

Kulihat lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, dia tidak peduli itulah yang kutebak.

"Aku tak mengikutimu! Ini jalanan umum Baekhyun! Aku dapat menggunakan nya semauku."

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kearah lain dan jangan mengikutiku lagi!" ancamku, kemudian berbalik untuk pergi kearah lain.

Mengalah lebih baikkan? Dari pada waktu sehatku habis karna harus bertengkar dengan orang ini.

Tapi dia tetap mengikutiku. Sungguh, itu tidak nyaman untukku, seperti sedang dibuntuti oleh seseorang yang jahat. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tetap melangkah maju sembari berlari kecil meski dia tetap mengikutiku.

"Badannya terlalu besar, dadanya juga sedikit kendor. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya dengan baju dalaman seperti itu, sungguh tidak enak dilihat. Mengganggu pemandangan saja!"

Aku melirik Chanyeol sekilas yang sudah tidak mengayuh sepedanya, dia mendorongnya. lalu pandanganku beralih pada seorang wanita yang terlihat muda tapi memiliki tubuh yang gemuk.

Tuhan, seharusnya aku menyumpal telingaku dengan sebuah haedset. Apa yang Chanyeol katakan tadi sungguh tidak pantas untuk didengarkan. Untung saja wanita itu memiliki jarak yang lumayan jauh, akan kupastikan Chanyeol mati tiba-tiba karna tertimpa tubuh wanita itu jika dia mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Jangan seperti itu Chanyeol! Kau akan melukai hatinya jika dia mendengar." tegurku dengan palan. Takut-takut wanita itu akan mendengar.

Aku menahan tawa. Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol katakan ada benarnya juga setidaknya gunakan sedikit baju tertutup seperti kaus polos berlengan misalnya. Itu akan terlihat baik dibanding kaus ketat tanpa lengan yang sedang dia pakai. Sungguh benar-benar tidak enak dilihat mengingat payudaranya yang cukup besar tapi terlihat kendor lalu sedikit terekpos kemana-mana.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi! Tidak baik melihat tubuh wanita yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapamu lalu mengomentarinya dengan tidak baik." lanjutku begitu aku sadar bahwa tidak hanya wanita gemuk itu yang menjadi bahan buly Chanyeol.

"Aku juga sudah tidak tertarik," jawabnya sembari mengalihkan atensinya untukku. "Untung saja pakaianmu tidak sama seperti mereka, jangan ditiru Baekhyun."

"Kau menyinggungku gendut?" tanyaku galak. Mataku sedikit melotot, tidak tahu ini terlihat seram atau justru membuat kadar kelucuanku menambah, tidak peduli juga.

Dia menggeleng panik tapi terlihat seperti menahan tawa.

"Tidak! Maksudku tubuhmu terlihat montok, jika mengguganakan pakaian seperti wanita tadi tubuhmu akan semakin montok. Sebenarnya aku suka melihatny-"

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN MENILAIKU SEPERTI ITU."

Sungguh jogging yang tidak bagus. Aku memukul tubuh manusia tiang itu dengan botol air mineralku. Anak itu benar-benar tidak sopan menilaiku dengan frontal seperti itu. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku sedikit merona dengan penilaianya tersebut.

TBC

.

 **Setelah sekian lamanya aku kehilangan ide sama ff ini akhirnya dapet juga yey.. tapi pendek hm gpp ya? semoga nikmat.**

 **Salam Chanbaek Is Real. Aku cinta saya eh- kalian maksudnya ***


End file.
